


shoplifted

by celestie_lle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestie_lle/pseuds/celestie_lle
Summary: you get caught shopliftingyour friendly neighborhood cop might just let you off with a warning





	shoplifted

**Author's Note:**

> female reader, i make an ao3 account and this is the first thing i post. theyre gonna kick me out i swear lol

you had accounted for cameras, for staff, and for where to hide the soon-to-be stolen candy bar, moving out of eyeshot of any clerks and away from the cameras in the gas station before you slipped the treat in your purse. the only thing you hadn't accounted for, your fatal flaw, were snitches. apparently, someone had walked past and spotted you, and immediately ratted you out. now, here you were. sat at the station, in the interrogation room, across the table from an unkempt officer, one you recognized and knew by name. a small town, inaba, everybody knew everybody.

“so…” he started, somewhat jokingly, “a candy bar? really?” 

your eyebrows raised slightly. you almost couldn't believe it. a cop, an officer of the law, was patronizing you for your choice of theft. not being one to pick a fight with an authority figure, especially not one who held your fate in his hands, you looked down at your cuffed hands and nodded wordlessly.

adachi eyed you up and down and sighed. clearly, he wanted to be done with this as much as you did. “look, i'm a cop,” he stood up, then walked behind you. you turned your head back to look at him, but you could only move so much with your hands cuffed to the table. you were growing uncomfortable and frightened. “i can send you off with a warning, make this all go away…” 

his hands slipped onto your shoulders, towards your neck, fiddling with your collar. it was obvious where he was going with this, but you must say, you're surprised he's being so forward with it. you mean, adachi hadn't seemed like the type to sexually harass a teenager, not when you saw him drunkenly stumble with his boss or accidentally leak confidential police information to that strange group of high schoolers. even so, here you were, sitting helplessly under the gaze (and hands) of an officer to whom you'd waved on the streets, who knew you by name, who you'd often chatted with inside the supermarket. 

“well, what do you say? i won't even tell your parents where you've been…” adachi smiled down at you and gently rubbed your shoulders. as if he wasn't literally blackmailing someone 10 years younger than him into sex. 

you were terrified. 

you could feel small tears welling up in your eyes as you stared up at him. with his hands uncomfortably, dangerously close to your throat, your wrists restricted, arms virtually immobile, and the very clear power imbalance, you felt it obvious that you didn't exactly have a choice. 

the tears slipped down your cheeks and you nodded. “okay,” you said softly, shaking. 

with one hand, adachi sloppily wiped away your tears. “‘atta girl,” he praised half-heartedly as he shoved his other hand into his pocket fished out a set of keys, freeing your hands from the table. you rubbed your wrists, those cuffs were tight. 

you didn't have much time to wallow in pity for your sore wrists, because adachi had pulled you up by your upper arm, turned you to face him, and backed you against the table. he pushed you up until you were sitting on it and then pulled apart the buttons on your shirt. you looked down in embarrassment and cried onto your thighs as adachi lifted your bra over your tits. his calloused hands squeezed your breasts. it wasn't painful, but you felt nonetheless violated and hurt. one of his hands slipped into your hair, tugging it back, exposing your neck. adachi took advantage of this, leaning in to suck on the crook of your neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there. now there was physical evidence of your trauma, one you'd have to hide from friends and family. his other hand left your breast as well and you could hear his belt becoming undone. 

the situation, suddenly much more real to you, had just gotten much worse. whimpering, your eyes darted around the room, taking in as much as you could with adachi's grip on your hair holding your head still. as far as you could see, there were no security cameras. you hoped very desperately that there weren’t, at least. if someone else saw how pathetic you looked right now, you wouldn't be able to live with the shame. 

you knew this room wasn't soundproof. you could yell for help, scream at the top of your lungs, but… you had a sinking feeling he'd hurt you if you did that, so you kept quiet. 

when adachi had successfully rid himself of his belt and pulled out his erection, the tears fell faster and harder. you didn't want this. he let go of your hair and lifted the hem of your skirt and pulled aside your panties. your hands, which you hadn't known what to do with before, were now pushing against his chest lightly while you looked up at him with pleading, teary eyes. “please,” you begged, “please don't.” 

his eyes reflected no sympathy as he shushed you and pushed himself inside you. “if you struggle, i'll put the cuffs back on. if you scream, i'll kill you.” 

yeah, you figured. but that didn't make the threat any less upsetting.

your body felt like it was splitting apart, it hurt so much. you whimpered and shook, your hands clutching onto his shirt to cope with the pain of him thrusting in and out of you. you rested your head on his shoulder and cried into it, your tears dampening his black jacket. it hurt more than you'd ever imagined, it hurt. so you cried and waited for adachi to be finished with you. it was all you could do, really. 

all this over a single god damned candy bar. 

after this, you would go home. your parents would ask you about school, you'd cover your hickeys with makeup, you'd do your homework and go about your daily life. and you couldn't tell anyone about how you'd been so horribly, painfully violated by this man. 

after a few minutes, you felt him tense up and release inside you. the cum felt hot and did little to dilute the pool of shame in your body. 

he pulled out of you and buttoned his pants back up. you buttoned your shirt and wiped the tears from your swollen eyes. 

once you'd gotten your bearings, adachi put his hand on your shoulder and guided you out of the interrogation room. the man you'd recognized as dojima was waiting outside the door with your purse. they'd probably gone through it when they confiscated it to check for anything illegal. another violation. 

“well, dojima-san, she confessed. she feels really bad about it, see?” he gestured towards my tear-stained face and puffy red eyes. “it's her first offense. can't we let her off with a warning?” 

dojima looked at the two of you skeptically. “alright, fine. but just this one time. adachi, drive her home,” he ordered gruffly, handing you your purse. “you stay out of trouble, kid.” 

“of course, sir.” 

***

adachi opened the door and pushed you towards it gently. he closed the door and got in on the other side. you hoped the ride home would be silent. 

as the car pulled out of the station parking lot, you wondered, would adachi still ask you if you were doing well in school when you passed him at junes? would he still smile and wave from across the street? would you be able to face him without crying ever again? 

you couldn't answer any of those questions, you'd just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all would leave a bitch (me) some constructive criticism she'd appreciate it


End file.
